City of Buffalo
"Buffalo" redirects here. For other uses, please see "Buffalo (disambiguation)" The City of Buffalo (or simply Buffalo) has existed along the north shore of Lake Erie at the end of the Niagara River since at least 10320 BC. It was the first city inhabited by the Native Americans following the last Ice Age, and, owing to its strategic position along land and water trade routes, Buffalo has continued to be an important city right into the modern age. Today, it is one of the most important cities of the Roman Empire, and was the site of the landmark international agreement, the Treaty of Buffalo, signed on July 12, 2016. Origins Buffalo is the world's oldest and longest continually inhabited settlement, with archaeological evidence suggesting it has existed since at least 10320 BC. The "Traveller's Notebook", the world's oldest written document (8261 BC) lists the settlement's name as "Buffalo", although it sheds little light on its foundation. The earliest known nation occupying the city was a state known as the River Empire (c. 3300-2761 BC), a state whose name has been lost to history and is only so named because their people made extensive use of rivers during their time period. Naturally, Buffalo was their capital as it was at the confluence of so many rivers. The River People claim "Buffalo" came from a vision received by the Empire's founder, Croya, who stated he had a vision of the animal who proclaimed the area as his home and thus Croya should name his settlement after the animal. Modern scholars treat this story as folklore, as there is little evidence that the River People occupied Buffalo prior to 3300 B.C. Overview Today, the City of Buffalo is a thriving, cosmopolitan metropolis that is the centrepiece of Roman operations in North America, displacing in practical terms New Rome as the Romans' second most important city. It is home to 9,054,342, with an additional 4,212,100 in the metropolitan area. Officially, Buffalo is the capital of the America Province within the Roman Republic, and is the seat of one of the nine Consuls in the Republic. It is the site of the Treaty of Buffalo that officially outlines the world's political structure and is home to the Mundiali police force, which has jurisdiction across the territories of the Treaty signatories. The Mundiali headquarters also serve as official quarters where changes are made to the Treaty, as well as providing a neutral site for global diplomacy. On top of being a preeminent political city, Buffalo is also home to several globally successful sports franchises. The Buffalo Sabres have won the Stanley Cup, hockey's top prize, 10 times since the team was founded in 1970, the most of any hockey club in that time period. The Buffalo Blues have claimed basketball's Naismith Cup six times since the team was founded in 1945, with the Blues' most recent title coming in 2015. The Buffalo Bisons have claimed baseball's World Series twice, most recently winning in 1999, and FC Buffalo have won association football's world title five times, with their most recent championship coming in 2012. Finally, the Buffalo Bills, a franchise that started out as a gridiron football team in 1960, have branched out to form teams in 8,142 different sporting competitions, having a won a title at least once in each competition. The Bills' most famous achievement was the Blue and Red Sweep in 1996, when the Bills won the title in all of those 8,000 competitions in which they were registered. Category:Cities of Vicendum